Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures
by Eruthiadwen
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas find themselves in Narnia. What is their role to play in the White Witch's defeat? AU, No slash.
1. Chapter 1: Into Narnia

**Summary: **Aragorn and Legolas find themselves in Narnia. What is their role to play in the White Witch's defeat? AU, No slash.

**Rating: ** T for mild violence.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the characters in this story nor am I trying to make a profit from this story. Characters either belong to J.R.R. Tolkien or C.S. Lewis. Any direct or indirect quotes will be duly credited.

**Beta: **Dimcairien Luiniel

* * *

_A/N: Year isTA 3001, 17 years before the Council of Elrond. Aragorn is 70 years old._

He trudged on through the snow-white forest, the only signs of his passing being the footprints he left behind. The snow was deep, but not too deep as to cause his travel to be difficult. Behind him followed another, but this traveler left no footprints behind, for he was an elf. Legolas stopped, and waited for his friend to realize he had done so. Aragorn may not have been able to hear Legolas following him, but he had an uncanny ability to sense things others did not. It took Aragorn a few more steps before he realized his friend had stopped and he turned around to face Legolas.

"Why did you stop?" Aragorn asked. "We have leagues yet to go before we reach a suitable place to camp."

Legolas gave Aragorn a look over before responding. "I thought perhaps you might need a rest. We have been walking since morning and had nary a break." Indeed, it was already early afternoon and Legolas was concerned about his friend. He knew Aragorn was hardy, and wished to get to the camping ground before nightfall, but Aragorn was breathing a bit hard. Legolas was only slightly wearied, but he had to remind himself from time to time that humans needed breaks more often.

"Aye, I could use one," Aragorn replied. "But I do not wish to be caught out here after dusk. Not with the reports of wolves about." He shifted his pack and then turned around and started walking north again. "Come on, mellon nin, I have had enough of a rest just standing there and talking." Aragorn grinned at teasing his friend.

They continued northward, heading to the only decent cave that Aragorn knew to be in the area. They were scouting for wolf dens, after reports from the northern part of the Shire and towns thereof had experienced wolf attacks. The number of attacks were more than the Dúnedain were comfortable with, so Aragorn enlisted the aid of his friend to scout out the dens. They were far north, even past Fornost, and Aragorn was not very familiar with the territory. He remembered a cave that he had used once before and wished to utilize it as a base camp while he and Legolas were up here.

"They say these wolves were quite brazen, possibly from lack of food due to the winter. Hopefully we will find their den quickly and be able to bring more Dúnedain up here to eliminate them before the turn of the year," said Aragorn. Legolas nodded. It was already November.

They walked on for the rest of the day, and their luck held out. The pair reached the cave Aragorn had spoken of in enough time to gather firewood for the night. Before long they had a warm fire to thaw their hands.

"I have been looking forward to this all day long!" exclaimed Aragorn, rubbing his hands together in front of the fire. "It seems to be bitterly cold this winter." Aragorn took off his sword belt and outer coat, and rested himself more comfortably by the fire. Legolas also ungirded himself as well, and sat down near the fire, and watched the snow fall outside the mouth of the cave.

"I think we have enough wood to last the night, provided we gather some in the morning. Shall we take watches?" Legolas asked.

"I think that would be wise. I do not think the wolves would come near for fear of the fire, but we cannot be too sure. We are, after all, in their territory," Aragorn said.

Legolas poked the fire a bit. "I will take first watch; you get some sleep. I am not tired yet, and wish to watch the snow fall."

"Whatever suits you, mellon nin. I will gather some wood at first light and then we shall search for the den." With that said, Aragorn lay down and fell into a slumber.

At midnight, they switched places; Legolas having nothing to report. Aragorn kept watch and tended the fire until the sky began to grow grey with the coming dawn. He threw the last branch on the fire, and then girded himself with his sword belt. He would have to gather some wood for their breakfast, if they were to have any. He would not have to wander far, for there seemed to be an abundance of dead wood in the area.

He was a bit dismayed to find that the snow from last night had covered everything in a new white blanket and most of the dead wood was wetter than it had been yesterday. He would have to travel farther to find suitable wood that wouldn't put out the fire as soon as it was thrown on.

Slowly he gathered wood and was searching for one last piece when he came upon a strange sight. It was definitely out of place. Before him stood two tall, slender trees, and in the middle of them was a plain wooden door. The trunks and branches of the trees seemed to make a frame for the door to sit in. There were no walls or roof, or anything that might be able to substitute for them.

Aragorn stared at the bizarre sight, as if waiting for something to happen. Nothing did, and it seemed harmless. He dropped the pile of wood on the ground, and stepped forward to investigate it. Who would put a door in the middle of the wilderness? As far as Aragorn could tell, the door served no purpose.

He walked around it several times, touched it, and contemplated it. Legolas will have to see this! Perhaps they could figure out this mystery together. Before he went back to camp, Aragorn thought about opening it. The door had a handle on it, and appeared to be able to actually open. He stepped up to it and grasped the handle, and pulled. The door opened surprisingly easily, with naught a sound. As he expected, there was nothing on the other side of the door. Only the same scenery that greeted him here where he stood.

Aragorn decided to walk through it, if only for laughs, and then go back and fetch Legolas. He stepped through, and turned around, only to see the door had disappeared! Suddenly, he panicked. He noted the woods had changed, ever so subtly. All around him was only woods, with no door, and he despairingly noted, even his pile of wood was gone!

Aragorn ran back the direction he thought the cave should be, only to be met with unfamiliarity. He was still in a snow-covered wood, but somehow it was not the Middle-Earth he knew.

* * *

_A/N: "mellon nin" is elvish for "my friend"._


	2. Chapter 2: Alone In A Strange Land

_ A/N: I forgot to put this previously, but for you Legolas fans, (in case you're wondering), he will return at a later chapter. _

* * *

Aragorn stood still for a minute, thinking about his situation and what to do. For all he knew, Legolas was gone. The door had brought him somewhere, though he knew not where. Perhaps still in Middle-Earth? Or somewhere else entirely?

He decided the best course of action was to move forward. He chose to travel northward. He hoped to find something in this strange land that could tell him where he was, or maybe to meet some of the people who dwelt here. He pressed on; thankful for the coat he had with him. It was no colder than where he had been, but there was a different chill in the air that Aragorn could not put a finger on.

He had travelled no more than half a mile when he came across a lamp. A tall metal structure, even taller than Aragorn, stood in a clearing. At the top was a glass sphere, and inside was a flame that never seemed to dim. The lamp was a like a beacon, a landmark.

Aragorn walked into the clearing and then noticed the footprints that muddled the snow around the lamp. He knelt to study them, and saw that they were only an hour old, if that. All were booted, yet some of the prints were large, some small, as if made by children. He guessed that four beings passed through here. He stood and quickly followed the footprints, albeit cautiously. Perhaps there was a settlement nearby, and they could lead him to it. Aragorn was confident that he could catch up to them.

A half-hour hadn't even passed by when he finally came within hearing range. He had guessed correctly, there were children. However, judging by the voices, it sounded like all were children, though two were distinctly older. The voices talked in Westron, but had a funny accent to them; an accent Aragorn was not familiar with.

They came up to some large rocks, and Aragorn had to hang back in order not to be seen, for there were no longer many trees to hide behind. He finally got a clear view of the four children. They all appeared to be siblings, for all had similarities. The youngest, a girl with short brown hair, was leading the group, merrily chatting away about someone named "Tumnus". The tallest of the group, a boy, followed behind her. Aragorn judged his age to be around sixteen. The oldest of the girls followed behind him, and then brought up by the rear was the youngest boy, who might have been about thirteen.

Aragorn's attention was brought back to the girl in the lead when she suddenly started running towards something. Cries of "Lucy!" followed. Aragorn snuck closer to see what had startled them.

From his vantage point, he could see a door set in the rock, though the door was torn from its hinges. Trinkets and furniture scattered the snow. The house (or what he guessed it to be), was dark, though Aragorn could see that belongings were scattered inside as well. He noticed strange claw marks on the door and other things. Something had happened here; and it did not bode well. He could sense danger and evil, though it had passed.

The children came out, though the oldest boy held a paper, and started to read it aloud.

"_Warrant of arrest, by order of Her Majesty._

_ The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with Humans. _

_ Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. _

_ Long live the Queen!"_

_"All right, now would be a really good time to go home!"_ The older girl exclaimed.

Aragorn thought about what he had just heard. He realized that these children were in danger, as well as he. Though he had a sword and bow, and could protect himself, they could not. Fraternizing with humans? Enemies? His brow furrowed in contemplation. He listened to their talk awhile longer and realized that they too, were unfamiliar here. This was not their home. He didn't know what was to happen, or what part in this he had to play, but he knew he had to protect them. They were helpless, with enemies all around.

He stood up and walked toward them, revealing himself. The oldest girl screamed in surprise and the eldest boy stood in front of the group, as if to protect them. "Who are you? What do you want?" he demanded. They beheld a tall man, grim in expression.

Aragorn stopped, and held his hands up and outward, in a gesture of friendliness. "Do not be frightened, I mean you no harm. I am not from here, and I gather that you are not either. I followed you because I thought you would lead me to some sort of town. I overheard your predicament just now and offer to protect you, though from what, I do not know." He kept his hands up, trying to appear as harmless as possible; though he knew his appearance did not necessarily help him. It would be obvious he carried a sword, and the oldest boy noticed and looked at it.

"How do we know that you are telling the truth, or that you really do mean us no harm? After that letter I just read I would be suspicious of anyone! What if _you_ are Maugrim?" he declared.

"I think he's telling the truth," said the one called Lucy. She stepped out from behind her brother. "He can't be Maugrim; for he is human." All looked to her for explanation. "You are human, right?" she asked Aragorn.

"I am."

"See? Mr. Tumnus told me this. There are no humans in Narnia! He cannot be from here, just as we aren't. He must have been sent from Aslan to help us!" Aragorn did not know who Aslan was, but didn't argue the point.

The youngest boy then asked, "Why do you want to help us?"

Aragorn really didn't have a specific reason. "I do not know why I am here, but I perceive that now I am to protect you. I could not just leave four children defenseless in a land where they are hunted." He swallowed and then added, "I know what that is like."

The children looked at each other, questioning the other silently if this man was to be trusted. It was Lucy who first walked forward to him and offered a hand. "My name's Lucy. Lucy Pevensie!" She smiled, and Aragorn shook her hand.

"Well met," he said softly.

"And this here," she continued, "is Peter, Susan, and Edmund!" She pointed at each one in turn. "What's your name?"

Aragorn looked at them. Lucy obviously trusted him, though the others still seemed to doubt.

"You can call me Strider."

* * *

A/N: All words marked in italics are either directly or indirectly from The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (movie).


	3. Chapter 3: The Beavers

A/N: The following chapter(s) have not been beta'd (Though I personally have checked them). I apologize for any errors.

* * *

"Strider. What an awful name. Though it suits you," said Susan, being blunt. She did not trust him completely yet. Peter shifted his weight to his right leg uncomfortably. Strider, as he was being called, looked like a ruffian. His clothing was well weathered, though it seemed to serve its purpose. And not to mention that ominous sword sheath that hung from his hip. This man looked like he knew how to handle one, too. Yet it was Lucy who saw the kindness in his eyes. Behind the rough exterior was a trustworthy man, she believed. There was more to him than met the eye.

"Well, where to now?" asked Peter. "Or does Strider know all?"

Aragorn ignored the jab. "I am afraid I do not kno.." He was interrupted by a strange "psst" sound. Everyone froze, and then they heard it again. "Psst!"

A robin hopped from one branch to another. "_Did that bird just 'psst' us_?" said Susan.

"Quick let's follow it!" Lucy said excitingly and rushed off to find it. An "Oh, Lu" from the group made Aragorn wonder if this was something that happened often. They rushed to follow her, with Aragorn listening and watching for signs of danger. They hadn't run but a few yards when Lucy exclaimed, "A beaver!"

Indeed, a large beaver was before them, just staring. Peter reached out his hand, and made some noises. The beaver rose on its hind legs, and Peter took a step closer.

"_Well I'm not gunna smell it, if that's what you want!_" retorted the beaver.

Eyes opened wide in surprise. No one in the group had ever heard a talking beaver before. The beaver pulled out a handkerchief. "Lucy?" he asked.

"_How did you know my name_?" said a surprised Lucy. Then recognition hit her. "_That's my handkerchief! The one I gave to…_"

"_Mr. Tumnus, I know," _said the beaver._ "I've been keeping an eye out for you ever since the arrest."_

"_Is he ok?_" asked Lucy.

The beaver looked around nervously, making Aragorn do so as well. "_That's better left for safer quarters._" said the beaver.

The beaver led them on through the forest. Aragorn heard Lucy mention something about the trees. He wondered if the trees were like the Huorns in the famed Fangorn forest? They walked silently on, and Aragorn noticed the beaver give him a questioning look. Like he didn't belong here. He also heard Peter and Edmund question the beaver's trustworthiness. They were right, how could anything be trusted here? Especially with what happened with Mr. Tumnus. He and these children were all strangers here, and no one knew who the enemy was and who wasn't. He said nothing, only wondering what his role was in all of this.

An hour had passed and they finally came upon a beaver dam, artfully built on the side of a frozen river.

"Ah, here we are," said the beaver. Smoke rose from a chimney protruding from the dam. "_Mrs. Beaver's got something cooking on the pot, I see_!"

"It's so beautiful!" said Lucy.

"Ah, thanks. Not even finished really." He blushed. If beavers could blush. "Come in, come in!"

The others stepped in, save for Aragorn and Edmund. Aragorn noticed Edmund staring off in the distance at something. The boy did seem to be acting odd lately. "Coming?" he asked. Edmund nodded and then followed Aragorn into the beaver's dam.

Inside it was just like a miniature house. Mr. Beaver apologized to Aragorn for the lowness of the roof, for indeed even Peter and Susan had to duck their heads. For Aragorn it was very uncomfortable but he just sat down on his haunches and made sure not to bump his head. At least it was very cozy and warm. The group shed their coats and welcomed the nice change in temperature.

Mrs. Beaver came bustling in the room babbling something about fish, then stopped and gasped. "You've come!" was all she said. She gave Aragorn a strange look like she really wasn't expecting him at all. Aragorn wondered at this.

"Now, now, they must be starving!" Mr. Beaver reminded his wife.

"Ah yes, good thing I have this stew brewing!" Quickly she served up bowls of stew for everyone, and they all introduced themselves.

They were eating their sup, while the Beavers were talking to Peter and Susan about how the fish count in the river had gone down (though the Pevensie children really had no clue about anything to do with the latest fish count). Lucy sat next to Strider.

"So where are you from? Are you from England too? Or perhaps America, since your accent is lacking," she inquired.

Aragorn smiled slightly. "I am not from England or America, I am afraid I have not heard of either one. I am from Middle-Earth."

"I have not heard of that place, either." Lucy said, frowning. She suddenly looked at his neck, and he knew what she was looking at. "That's beautiful….where did you get it from?"

Aragorn smiled at the warm memories the Evenstar brought back to him. "A lady gave it to me. A lady whom I love."

"How romantic!" said Lucy. "She must love you very much to give you that." She smiled at him. Aragorn said nothing, but smiled back.

Mr. Beaver interrupted their reverie. "Well, now you must be wondering why you are here." He looked at all of them. "_To tell you the truth… Aslan is on the move_."

"Who's Aslan?" asked Edmund.

The Beavers just shook their heads, like it was preposterous that anyone could not know who Aslan was. "_Why, he's only the King of the whole wood! The Lord of all Narnia! He's been away for a long time, but now he's back! He's gathering an army at the Stone Table to take on the White Witch once and for all!_"

Mr. Beaver drained his mug and then slammed it down on the table with a bang. "Once daylight, we'll set out for the Stone Table where Aslan is. _To save Mr. Tumnus_!"

They just stared back at him like he was crazy. Mr. Beaver cleared his throat. "_You don't know, do ya_?" Mrs. Beaver looked at him and shook her head. "_You're all part of the prophecy_! Well, save you, Strider. I'm not sure why you're here, no offense. But you four! You're to save Narnia!" He began to tell them all about the prophecy involving the two sons of Adam and the two daughters of Eve, and how they were to defeat the White Witch. He told them of how Narnia had been in an eternal winter due to the Witch, and that their coming was in time with the return of Aslan.

Peter shifted nervously. "_Look, I know you mean well, but this sounds dangerous. It's time we went home now. It sounds like Aslan doesn't need us to save Mr. Tumnus_."

Peter stood and looked at Susan and Lucy. He turned around. "Right, Ed? Ed?"

Edmund was gone.

* * *

A/N: All words marked in italics are either directly or indirectly from The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (movie).


	4. Chapter 4: The White Witch

Aragorn berated himself for not noticing Edmund's disappearance. How could he have let his guard down? Everyone rushed outside in the night, looking around desperately for him.

"Where can he have gone? I've got to catch him!" said Peter.

"No!" exclaimed Mr. Beaver. "_You can't. He's gone to her_!"

"He's my brother!"

"_If she catches all of you she'll kill you_!"

Peter ran towards the direction the footprints led, disregarding all advice. The rest followed him to a cliff, where the footprints ended. Only to Aragorn's keen eye did he notice the prints turned back and led down a path that could only lead to the land below.

"Edmund!" Susan screamed.

"_Shhh! They'll hear you! You can't go after him. He's the bait! She wants all of you so she can kill you_!" Mr. Beaver said anxiously.

Lucy started to sob as they stared hopelessly in the night. In the distance, Aragorn could make out some sort of castle. He also spied a tiny figure making his way towards it.

"I'll go," he said.

"What?" several exclaimed and stared at Strider in shock.

"Look, she has no want for me! The White Witch probably does not even know of my existence, yet. I can follow tracks. I have the best chance of getting him out of there, even if I have to sneak in. I can meet back up with you at the Stone Table, if only Mr. Beaver can tell me where it is."

They just stared at him, still processing his words. Aragorn sighed. "You do not know me, and you do not know my abilities. Just trust me, as I trust you," he looked at the beavers, "to get the rest of the children to Aslan."

Mr. Beaver nodded. "Alright. You're Edmund's best chance. Follow the river south, until to you get a waterfall, and then cross over east. You will find Aslan's camp. If all else fails, follow the sun southeast and avoid anything or anyone suspicious. I'll have to trust your judgment on that one."

Aragorn looked at Peter, Susan, and Lucy. "I will bring your brother back, I swear." He then took off down the path the prints left at a full sprint.

"_Only Aslan can help them now_." Mr. Beaver said quietly. "We must get back to the dam, hurry!" He quickly corralled the remaining children towards his home.

Aragorn knew that with the head start Edmund had, he could never reach the boy before Edmund reached the castle. Even with Aragorn running. He couldn't run the whole way, anyways. Secrecy would force him to slow down once he got closer. He sped up his pace. Time was of essence; Aragorn did not know what the Witch would do once Edmund got to her. Hopefully not take his life.

Aragorn was almost to the eerie courtyard when he saw a wolf take Edmund inside. He wanted to run straight to the door, but knew he couldn't. Once in the courtyard, he crouched and made his way unnoticed from statue to statue.

He couldn't help but notice the statues. They were of different creatures, twisted and set in unusual ways. Every face he saw reflected pain. In some faces he also saw anger; in others fear. He realized that these must have been the stone statues the beavers had eluded too. They had mentioned that the Witch could turn beings into stone. Suddenly the courtyard got much more haunting.

He came close to the door and hid behind a statue, surveying the area for more sentries. The wolf that had accompanied Edmund inside had not come out, but that didn't mean there weren't more. He then saw another wolf, scratching its ear. Better to take it out now when it wasn't alert. He pulled a knife from its sheath, and stealthily made his way to the wolf. Aragorn attacked it from behind and stabbed it in the heart, before the wolf could even make a sound. He pulled the carcass behind a statue and hoped it would remain unnoticed for a while.

Aragorn paused a minute to slow his breathing. He needed to be as silent as possible and breathing hard would give him away. Suddenly, he froze when a piercing howl filled the air. A wolf's howl. He quickly hid himself, and just in time, when several wolves bounded from the castle and took off running away. They were oblivious to their missing companion. For a minute, Aragorn thought he had been found out. He could only hope that the beavers had gotten the children safe, for the wolves were going that direction.

Now was his chance, since many of the wolves were now gone. He came to the door, which was open. Apparently the Witch didn't think there was anyone brazen enough to dare enter her lair, save for Edmund. He peered around the corner, and first beheld the White Witch.

She was tall, even taller than Aragorn, and covered in beautiful white furs. Her skin was smooth and white, and her head was adorned with an icy crown. Yet as beautiful as one could say she was, evil radiated from her. Aragorn's heart jumped at the scene. She sat on her ice throne, looking disdainfully at Edmund. A short dwarf was producing a wicked looking knife and setting it to Edmund's throat. Did she mean to kill him now?

The next few seconds were indecisive for Aragorn. He wasn't sure if he should jump in now, and distract the witch; but to wait gain? His death? He could only hope to postpone Edmund's, if she meant to kill him. But to stand idly doing nothing could also result in the boy's death. And once he was out of Aragorn's sight, who knew where Edmund would be taken.

He thought fast. He was the only other human here besides the Pevensie's. The Witch would not expect him. Perhaps, with his appearance, she will keep Edmund alive. He was certain that as long as there was some mystery, some piece of information that either he or Edmund held, they would be kept alive. He couldn't trust Edmund not to spill everything. Nay, he was the key. A risky gamble, but Aragorn had to hold on to that hope.

He gripped his sword hilt. He could not be certain of his decision. Both roads seemed to lead down to dark depths. He closed his eyes. From the gift of the Númenórean blood that ran through his veins, he saw a vision. It was filled with pain and sorrow, but in the end Edmund was alive. He knew what he must do.

He stepped out, tall and proud, from behind the door; his sword brandished. For a slight moment, he held command of the majestic icy room. All eyes were on him; his enemies taken back by surprise.

"Do not lay a hand on him."

* * *

A/N: All words marked in italics are either directly or indirectly from The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (movie).


	5. Chapter 5: Playing With Death

Silence filled the air as the Witch beheld her new adversary. A man, a human man! She remembered no prophecy about a man! And now here one stood, challenging her authority. She quickly glanced at Edmund. Ginarrbrik had actually lowered his knife in surprise. Edmund's eyes were filled with recognition and hope. So he knew this man.

She stood from her throne and walked slowly with precise steps toward the man, holding her wand threateningly. She stopped a foot more than sword's length away from him, and looked into his eyes, sizing him up. Already she hated him. Hated him for being a man. And most importantly, hated that she knew nothing about him.

"Who _dare _you think you are?" she hissed at him. She began to circle Aragorn. "You think you can spit orders at me? Do you know who I am?" Her voice dripped in contempt.

Aragorn stood his ground, but kept alert of where she was at all times. He knew he stood no chance against her. He had to keep her interest, but not appear too threatening, or she would just turn him to stone. He lowered his head slightly, but kept eye contact. He still kept his sword at a ready stance. "You are Jadis, the White Witch."

She stopped in front of him. "You've come for him." Aragorn glanced at Edmund. She snorted. "Ha! How charming." She paused as a sudden thought came to her. "Are you his father?"

"No, I am not."

"What allegiance do you have to him then? What does one non-related child mean to you?" Aragorn did not answer, but instead suddenly became aware of two wolves that appeared from the shadows behind him.

"What is your name, oh valiant one?" Jadis mocked. Again, he didn't answer.

By some silent cue, the wolves attacked. Aragorn quickly spun around and sliced through one, then began to attack the other. More wolves appeared, and he knew there were more than he could handle by himself. He slew many, but was soon overpowered. The wolves bit and tore at his flesh, bringing him down to the ice floor. Still he fought them until he could no more. The wolves had him pinned to the ground, one arm behind his back and the other beneath him. He struggled, but to no avail. He could feel their teeth biting into him; one had him around the back of his neck. Blood dripped down to the floor.

Jadis knelt before him. She then grabbed his face and twisted it upwards painfully so as to look at each other. "You are silent now, but you won't be for long." She let him go and stood back up. "Take them both to the dungeon!"

After being dragged in by two large one-eyed creatures, Aragorn found himself in a cell with Edmund, both chained to the wall. Aragorn rubbed his neck with his free hand. Blood still trickled from his wounds. Edmund curled into a ball to try and beat the cold as best as he could.

He turned to Aragorn shyly. "What are we going to do now?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I do not know. Try and keep you alive." He looked to a barred opening seven feet above. He could easily reach it, but getting past the bars was another thing. As for their shackles, Elrohir and Elladan had showed him a thing or two in lock picking. He quickly searched his belt for a thin piece of wood he kept sometimes. It was still there. He quickly got it out and started working on his metal bonds.

A cough from the cell in front of them grabbed both their attention. "Excuse me," said the voice. "Sorry, I would get up, but my legs aren't working well." Both Aragorn and Edmund inched as close as they could. There lied a strange man, or at least half a man, with goat like legs.

"Mr…Tumnus?" Edmund stuttered. Aragorn now knew what a faun looked like.

The faun smiled weakly. "_Yes..you're Lucy Pevensie's brother_?"

"_Ya. I'm Edmund_." He looked down at the floor.

Mr. Tumnus chuckled. "_You've got the same nose! Is she…is Lucy alright_?"

"_I don't know_." Edmund looked at Aragorn, who only nodded half-heartedly.

Their conversation was cut short by loud clanging, followed by the door to the dungeon opening. Jadis and the dwarf, Ginarrbrik, entered.

"_My wolves tore that dam apart. Your little family was nowhere to be seen!" _She suddenly grabbed Edmund._ "Where are they? Where did they go?_" she shouted.

Tumnus and Aragorn stared at him, silently begging him not to say anything.

"_I..I don't know! I left! The beaver said something about…Aslan_?" he squirmed in her grip.

"Aslan?" Jadis said quietly. "Where?" Edmund just gaped. "Where!" she shouted, and Ginarrbrik pounded Mr. Tumnus' legs with a hammer. The faun cried out in pain.

"_Please, your Majesty!" _Mr. Tumnus cried._ "He's a stranger here! He doesn't know anything!_"

Jadis stared at Mr. Tumnus with an icy glare. "_Release the faun_." Ginarrbrik unchained him and then dragged him out of the cell. "_Do you know why you're here, faun_?" she asked.

"_Because," _he gasped,_ "I believe in a free Narnia_."

The witch ignored the insult. "_You're here, because he," _she pointed at Edmund_, "turned you in. For sweets._" Mr. Tumnus stared at Edmund, confused and hurt. Aragorn looked at them both, wondering if the Witch told the truth. "Take him upstairs, and ready my sleigh!" She turned to look at Aragorn. "I will be back for you once my business with Edmund is done." She sneered. Aragorn couldn't help but feel dismay.

Two cyclops dragged Tumnus away, then Ginarrbrik unchained Edmund and took him away. Aragorn was left alone in the dungeon of ice.

No! He couldn't let the Witch take Edmund. He had to get out of here. He picked back up his wooden pick and worked quickly, but carefully, at the locks. It took him longer than he wished, but soon he was free from the shackle. Aragorn looked around. How could he get out of here? He jumped and grabbed the bars on the opening on the far wall. Solid ice. There was no way he could get out of there without making too much noise. He could go through the dungeon door, but that would be going back through the castle. Who knew how many sentries and other evil creatures still abided here? He also had no weapons.

Suddenly he heard approaching footsteps. He quickly sat back down where he was, making the illusion he was still shackled. A small dwarf came in, holding some ill looking bread and a cup. He came over by Aragorn and set it down, only to be met by a fist. Aragorn knocked the dwarf out and took a small knife he found on the dwarf. He clamped the shackle on the dwarf and wrapped his mouth and hands with a scarf the dwarf had. It would have to do.

Aragorn turned toward the open dungeon door. He would have to sneak out of the castle. That or die trying.

* * *

A/N: All words marked in italics are either directly or indirectly from The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (movie).


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

Aragorn was relieved to find his weapons in a room just outside the dungeon. Finally, a stroke of luck. Somehow, he had to find his way out of this place. Luckily, he was conscious when they took him to the dungeon from the main room, and he thought he could remember his way back. It was getting past guards and other creatures that was the challenge. As well as catching up to Jadis. She said she was taking her sleigh, which posed problems for him. He would worry about that later.

He snuck out of rooms cautiously, taking up precious time. He began to realize the palace was eerily empty, though he did run into a few creatures, which he took out with his bow and arrows. One silent but powerful arrow to the neck did the trick.

The ranger made it to the main room, but here posed his first problem. The main room had several wolves, cyclops, and other various creatures in it. It was if they were gathering here for a reason. He could not get past them, for there was nowhere to hide in the big room. Sneaking around them via other rooms was out of the question, for fear of getting lost or running into some sort of guard room, which he was lucky enough not to find yet. His only option was to wait, though at the same time it wasn't an option. Not with Jadis speeding ever farther away in her sleigh.

Perhaps he could cause a distraction with his arrows. He needed something now, before he lost too much time. Silently Aragorn prayed to Eru, and then readied an arrow to the string. He pulled back, aiming for a spot on the far side of the large room. Before he could release the string, the large group suddenly started moving. Aragorn froze. They were moving out!

He remembered back to the conversation they had with Mr. Beaver. Mr. Beaver had said that Aslan was gathering an army, so why wouldn't the Witch? Indeed, it seemed if the Witch's own wiles were aiding him in his escape.

Unfortunately, the group was so large it took them nearly an hour to move out. Aragorn continued to wait in a dark room until all seemed quiet and still. Nothing moved in the throne room. He didn't have much cover, but there were large pillars of ice on either side. He could use these for cover if there were any eyes peering about. He nocked an arrow and made a dash for the first pillar.

Quickly and silently he made it to the first one, and then stopped. He let his breathing even out while listening and watching for movement. There was none. After checking his surroundings, he ran for the next one. He continued on until the last pillar, where he stopped for a final time.

Aragorn was about to run for the door when he heard noises. It was almost too quiet for him to hear, but he heard a soft padding of feet, or paws. He cautiously peeked from behind the pillar. There was a lone wolf in the middle of the room, sniffing the air. It had picked up a strange scent.

He pulled back the bowstring and let the arrow fly straight into the heart of the wolf. He had no time to cover the kill, now was the time to run for it. Fly! Fly! It would not be long before he was discovered. Fly!

Aragorn ran through the courtyard of stone, taking some time to use the statues for cover from unfriendly eyes. It was now daytime, and the sun showed many things. He ran for the cover of forest, where he knew how to hide best. He made it to where he, the Pevensie's, and the beavers stood what seemed so long ago. He was safe, temporarily.

Quickly he began to cover his tracks he made in the woods, using an old trick he had learned which involved pine needles. Once Jadis' minions figured out he was missing, they would only be able to track his prints as far as the woods.

He also used pine sap on himself to mask his scent as best he could. There was no time to waste, for travel would be slow now that he had to cover his tracks for a while. Aragorn peered one last time past the cover of trees to see the imprint of the sleigh heading approximately south. The track was about two hours old. He had a long ways to run.

Since Aragorn couldn't go out in the open and follow the tracks, he decided to use the tree line for cover as far as he could. For as far as his eyes could tell, it seemed the Jadis skirted the forest on her way towards her destination.

He started moving south, moving slower than he would have liked due to having to cover his tracks. He did this for several hours before he felt he was far enough away to be able to stop covering them. Then he moved much faster, sprinting as long as his endurance allowed him, then walking briskly for rest.

Unfortunately he came to a point where the forest veered west, and the sleigh tracks moved more eastward. He would have to go out in the open. Aragorn stopped and ate some snow for water, though it wasn't much. He found some acorns on the ground and ate them, thankful for the little energy they gave. He rested as long as he dared, then followed the tracks at a sprint.

He continued his course, sprinting and taking short breaks. His body was weary, especially from the ordeal with the wolves, and he had not eaten for a full day. Aragorn looked to the sun. It was almost evening. He could not risk losing precious time resting for the night, but his body screamed for it. He needed strength he did not have.

He stopped, breathing hard. He looked around for a suitable place to rest that would shield him from unfriendly eyes. There was nothing save a couple of trees. He made his way to them, and managed to climb one in his tired state.

After securing himself, Aragorn sighed and closed his eyes. He would allow himself two hours' sleep. No more.


	7. Chapter 7: Spring Is Here

Aragorn awoke with a start, and nearly fell out of the tree. How long had he slept? He looked to the stars. More than a couple hours, but no more than four. Quickly he scrambled down. He had lost time! Once down he noticed that the ground was now slush, instead of nice fluffy snow. The snow was melting. He looked to the tree he was just in, and noticed it had some buds on it. He smiled grimly. Slush meant his tracks would be covered, but it also meant he would be losing the sleigh tracks. It also meant the Witch was losing power, but she might be more inclined to kill Edmund.

He took some of the slightly muddy slush and ate it for water. There was no food around, so he cut off some twigs and bark from the tree and chewed on them instead. It would have to do. He resumed his fast pace from yesterday and followed the muddied sleigh tracks. Over the course of several hours he began to notice the landscape looked more and more like spring, with the snow and ice melting and disappearing.

Soon it was gone, and the only tracks he had to follow were faint imprints in the ground. He slowed, for the tracks were hard to read at times. He was relieved that they had led back into a lightly wooded area.

Aragorn came to a now roaring waterfall, but in the small clearing near it was his greatest surprise: an abandoned sleigh. Hope came to him, for he knew they could only have continued on foot from here.

He searched the ground diligently, till he found footprints, one of them Edmund's. They were headed back northwards and were only a day old. Aragorn knew now that he could catch up to them, for they would have slowed down considerably.

Although circumstances had changed for the better, he stopped to rest in the clearing. He found a squirrel he was certain didn't talk, and shot it with his arrow. Loath as he was to take time out for a fire, he did. He desperately needed to eat the meat, even though it wasn't much, in order to keep up his strength. The river nearby provided him with much needed water.

It took him an hours' time to skin and cook the squirrel over a (very) small fire. He felt rested and restored for the moment, although still weary.

Aragorn went back to where he had found the footprints. Since they had been made after the snow melted, the prints were easy to read in the soft earth. He squelched the fire and covered the evidence, then made his way northward once more.

As he half-walked, half-sprinted, he thought about the rest of the Pevensie children. He hoped dearly that Mr. Beaver had gotten them safely to Aslan's camp, or all this would have been in vain. He was certain though that if they had perished, the Witch's power would not have diminished. It was a good thought.

The ranger stopped for more breaks than he wished, though he knew he would need to conserve energy for the fight he knew was coming. Getting Edmund from Jadis would be no easy task. He could only hope that he would only encounter her and that dwarf; for there had only been three footprints all this time. It was odd that she was traveling alone for so far; she had to be meeting with her army at some point. Getting Edmund before that point was crucial.

Aragorn ate nuts and flowers as he travelled, since food was now in more abundance. He could have hunted more, but he simply did not have time.

Several more hours passed with nothing of interest, save he had to leave his nice winter coat behind. It was becoming too much of a burden to carry. And with the weather so warm, he didn't think he would need it. A nice breeze kept him cool from the sweat he had made. The wind shifted, and Aragorn froze in his tracks. Noises, voices were coming to him. Still faint, but too close for his comfort. Dread filled his heart as he realized what this meant. It could mean nothing else. Jadis had reunited with her army, or part of it. The footprints continued to lead through the forest toward the direction the sounds were coming from. He would have to get Edmund out of there.

He took the time to stop and rest, giving himself an hour and no more. He ate what he could find, and drank from a small pool he found. He even lay down to sleep, but it did not come. He could not relax enough to sleep, weary as he was. In any other situation he could have slept off the better part of the day.

Once rested, he continued on, albeit more cautiously, towards the sounds. He was thankful for the cover of the woods. It was late afternoon, and the trees were starting to cast dark shadows. He used these to his advantage to sneak up several yards from the camp.

It was indeed Jadis' camp, it could be no other. The assortment of motley creatures and sense of evil only came from her. Most of the creatures were busy running about, getting ready for war. Some of them made weapons, others armor. A few practiced. It did not seem to be a large camp, but Aragorn could not see all of it to tell how many there were.

He scanned the trees, looking for Edmund. By luck he found him, towards Aragorn's right but rather near the edge of camp. It would make it easy for Aragorn to steal him away. Briefly he wondered if it was a trap.

Aragorn crept backwards and over, moving so Edmund was in his line of sight, but far enough back that he would not be discovered. He found a place to hide in the brush, and settled down to wait for nightfall.

He knew what was in store for him. Aragorn could only hope that he could get Edmund out, even if it meant his own capture.


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness Falls

A/N: Warning: this is probably the "worst" chapter as far as violence/torture goes. It has been kept to a T rating, however. Oh, and yes, Legolas will be joining us soon. :D

* * *

Aragorn lay in wait for hours until night had completely fallen. During this time he watched various creatures' movements, and finally determined a shaky pattern. He would be able to use this pattern to his advantage on getting Edmund out.

There was a short amount of time; no more than five minutes at the most, that there was no one around Edmund. Ropes secured the boy to a tree, and a gag was around his mouth. Aragorn devised a plan that involved him sneaking in during the skim five minutes, and cutting Edmund free. Then they would run into the woods, and, if the Valar were gracious, they would get away. But Aragorn couldn't think that far ahead yet.

Aragorn waited until several rotations had passed, and then made his move. He readied his knife, and snuck in to Edmund using the shadows. Silently he made his way just to the right of Edmund; the boy had not seen him. Quickly Aragorn put a hand over Edmund's mouth so as to quiet any sound the boy might make.

Edmund jumped from surprise, but joy lit his eyes when he recognized Strider. The ranger held a finger to his lips. Shh. Aragorn began cutting the ropes that bound Edmund, thankful for a sharp blade. He had to hurry, five minutes was not very long, and they needed time to get away as well.

Once the ropes were cut, Edmund nearly ran out of the place immediately, if it hadn't been for Aragorn's staying hand. A large black beast with horns was looking around, and any sudden movement from them would alert him. After what seemed like minutes, but was only a few seconds, the beast turned away.

As soon as he did, Aragorn grasped Edmund's arm and bolted for the woods away from the camp. They did not have much time, and Aragorn feared their presence (or lack thereof) would be found out too soon.

They continued to run, but their time had run out. Aragorn heard angry voices behind him and knew they could not run away fast enough. He grabbed Edmund roughly and led him to a thick brush.

"Listen to me! We cannot run away. We can only try one last desperate trick lest you be found. Lay on the ground! Cover your face and hide in the darkness. Do not move until either I come get you, or dawn breaks and all is quiet! If I do not return, head east to Aslan's camp! Can you find east?" Aragorn whispered hurriedly.

Edmund looked confused. "I..I think so! But.."

Aragorn left no room for argument, there was no time. "Do as I say!" He then leapt up and backtracked a bit, mussing up the leafy floor as to hide their tracks. The voices were getting closer, and flaming torches were beginning to be visible. Aragorn gave one last look at Edmund's hiding spot, then ran off in the opposite direction, determined to ward off the pursuers.

He ran and ran; not caring to hide. His ruse worked; they were following him instead of Edmund. He heard wolves, and some other creature's howl close behind him, and knew he could not outrun them. Instead he turned to face them and drew his sword.

He fought them, but there were simply too many. Jadis' creatures did not try to kill him, but instead subdued him and bound his arms. Aragorn was led back to the camp. To his dismay, he saw some of the creatures separate from the group and go searching the forest for Edmund. Aragorn could only hope that he would not be found.

The ranger was thrown harshly against a tree, and his arms were tied around it. He found himself in a sitting position, with his back to the tree. Evil creatures he had not seen before sneered and prodded him, delighting in their catch. They parted to make a path for their Queen.

Jadis looked more evil than before, or perhaps she was only angrier. Instead of white, she was clad in a dress of chainmail, with dirtied animal skins about her shoulders. The shadows and the flames from the torches gave her a dark look.

"When I heard news that you had escaped, I didn't believe it. Yet here you are now, before me!" Jadis stared at Aragorn with contempt. "Where is Edmund!?" she shouted. "What have you done with him?" She twirled her wand menacingly.

When Aragorn didn't answer, she said, "Oh that's right, you don't say much." She turned as if to strike, but her plans were interrupted by loud voices of triumph. The Queen looked to their direction, and then smiled cruelly. Aragorn could not see, but he knew what it meant. He sighed and closed his eyes in defeat.

"Ah!" said Jadis. "My prodigal son has returned!" She laughed. Edmund was bound to a tree opposite of Aragorn. Edmund kept his eyes downcast.

The White Witch turned towards Aragorn. "Your little plan has failed. You will always fail." An ogre struck Aragorn in the face. Jadis then turned to Edmund. "Oh Edmund, I thought you were on my side?" She gave a look of hurt. "Well, Son of Adam, this is what happens when you bring your friends into this." Her look turned to anger. She pointed at Aragorn. "Break his legs! I will not have him following me anymore."

Edmund cried "No!" and Aragorn's face paled. An ogre carrying a large hammer walked over to Aragorn.

Edmund squeezed his eyes shut, and wishing desperately he could close his ears to this nightmare as well. There was silence, then a sickening crushing sound and a cry of pain. A tear rolled down Edmund's cheek and he tried to turn his head as far away as the tree allowed. What had he done? Another _crack_ as metal met bone, and another scream of pain. Then once again, silence.

Ginarrbrik approached Edmund and forced the boy to look at him. "_Her majesty has big plans for you," _he said with an evil grin_, "She's gunna empty every drop of blood you've got onto the Stone Table._" Edmund's face filled with terror.

After some time Edmund finally dared to look at Strider. He saw Strider's head hung, his body was shaking, and his face was contorted in pain. Edmund couldn't bring himself to look at the man's legs.

Edmund turned away. Was there an end to this nightmare? Was there as way out of this living hell?

A/N: All words marked in italics are either directly or indirectly from The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (movie).


	9. Chapter 9: Yet Hope Remains

Many hours passed, or had it only been one? Edmund could not tell, for the night seemed only to drag on. He glanced at Strider. At some point, the man had mercifully lost consciousness. Edmund shifted uncomfortably in his bonds. The camp was rather quiet now – he guessed everyone to be resting.

Abruptly a wolf burst into the camp. "Your majesty!" Jadis came out to meet him, and the two conversed. Edmund could not hear what was said, until the Witch suddenly screamed, "_Prepare your weapons_!"

What was going on? Edmund suddenly felt a strange vibration through his shoes. He looked around, confused. Quite suddenly the place was filled with centaurs, fauns, and other fast creatures. Aslan's soldiers! Edmund felt hope. He was going to be rescued! A battle ensued, although a short one. It seemed that the Witch was not ready for a fight, yet. Her small gathering retreated, and soon all was left was Aslan's troops.

A centaur approached Edmund and cut his ropes with one swift stroke. Edmund stumbled to the ground, free. He kneeled. "Thank you! I am Ed.."

The centaur interrupted him. "_I know who you are. Get up! You'll kneel before Aslan, not me._ Now, get on."

"Wait! Strider!" Edmund pointed frantically to his friend.

The centaur nodded. "We'll get him. Now, up you go."

Edmund got on the centaur and looked back to see a crude stretcher being laid out beside Strider. He soon lost sight of him, though, when the centaur started to canter away.

* * *

Legolas peered into the horizon, waiting for first sign of the rescue party's return. No one was certain Aragorn would be where Edmund was, but the elf hoped.

Strange had been his time here, in Narnia. At Aragorn's disappearance back in Middle-Earth, Legolas had searched for his friend. He too had found the door, and entered in. Circumstance led him to some of Aslan's allies, and they took him to Aslan's camp. He had begun to think he would never find Aragorn until he met the Pevensie's. They told him of one certain Strider who had gone to save their brother. Legolas knew it could be none other but Aragorn.

For the few days he had been here at Aslan's camp, he had helped with the cause against the White Witch by scouting and teaching others the art of archery. It was strange to think of his first meeting with the great lion. How Aslan seemed to know him, and trust him.

Legolas became aware of Susan, who was walking up the hill towards him. She too, looked out to the horizon. "Any sign?" she asked.

Legolas shook his head. She sighed. "Do you think Strider will be with them?"

"I cannot be for certain, but I do not think he would have abandoned your brother. I still fear for him, though." Legolas squinted. "Ah look! There they come!"

Susan peered into the distance but saw nothing. Legolas continued to look at them with his elven sight, searching for signs of either Edmund or Aragorn. He saw Edmund, on the back of Oreius, the centaur. But still no sign of Aragorn.

Legolas waited till they got a bit closer, and then he spied what he had hoped not to see. A stretcher. What had Aragorn gotten himself into? He turned to Susan, who just now was able to see them. "Come, let us alert the others."

* * *

The procession walked solemnly into camp, Edmund walking in the front with Oreius and other centaurs. Creatures loyal to Aslan lined the path, gasping and muttering at what they saw. The Pevensie's and Legolas stood at the end of the line, near Aslan's tent. Aslan himself stood there, waiting. The procession stopped in front of Aslan.

Lucy could not help herself. "Ed!" she cried, and ran forward to hug him. Susan and Peter glanced nervously between Edmund and Strider's still form.

"Edmund," said Aslan. Edmund looked down, guiltily. Slowly he walked over to Aslan. Aslan looked to Strider. "Take him to the healer's tent," he said with compassion. The stretcher was taken to the tent, and Legolas followed.

Aslan walked with Edmund to a private place. "We have much to speak about, child."

Edmund hung his head. "I know I have done wrong. I have hurt those I care about! Su, Lucy, Peter…Strider."

Aslan sat down on his haunches, and studied the boy. "Many have sacrificed much to get you safe. Do you understand what your treachery has cost?"

Edmund stood there awkwardly, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry! I can't begin to explain how much remorse I feel. I wouldn't blame anyone if they never forgave me."

Aslan's eyes softened in compassion. He put a big paw on Edmund's shoulder. "I think you would be surprised at the results if you would simply ask for forgiveness."

"Do you forgive me?" asked Edmund.

Aslan smiled. "Of course, child. But hear this: do not turn back to your wicked ways. Stay pure, and remember what mercy has been given to you on this day."

Edmund nodded, feeling a weight lift from him. "Now," said Aslan, "Go and ask forgiveness from Strider and your siblings." Edmund looked dutifully at Aslan at the mention of Strider. Aslan smiled again. "Strider is of good character. You would be wise to learn from men like him."

Edmund and Aslan walked back to camp, but Edmund could not help but wonder how Strider could forgive him. After all, it was because of him the man would never be able to walk again.

* * *

Aragorn awoke to a world of pain. He immediately grimaced, and wished for the darkness to take him again. He opened his eyes a crack, and instead of evil faces, saw a familiar one.

"Legolas..?"

Legolas smiled. "Yes, mellon nin, it is me! Do not move much, the herbs I gave you should help with the pain." Legolas' expression darkened when he thought of his friend's crushed legs.

Aragorn coughed and smiled weakly. "No Elrond to run to this time, Legolas?"

Legolas gave a half-hearted smile at the small joke. He turned to see Aslan and a timid Edmund enter the tent. Legolas moved to give them room.

Edmund approached Strider, unsure what to say. After a moment of silence, he said, "I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. If I could change what happened, I would." Edmund felt he was going to cry again and quickly rubbed his sleeve over his eyes. "Please forgive me Strider, if you can."

Aragorn looked at the boy, listening to his plea. "Look me in the eyes, Edmund." Edmund reluctantly did so. Aragorn looked, and saw true remorse. "The blood of my people gives me the ability to judge the true character of a person. I am very perceptive. I know you mean well in your heart, Edmund. And I believe you are one who will learn from your mistakes and rise to greater heights." Aragorn grimaced again from the pain, though it had dulled some. "Yes, I forgive you, Edmund Pevensie."

Aslan stepped forward. "And I believe something can be done for your legs, Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn wondered at how Aslan knew his real name, but wondered no more when the great lion breathed on him. His wounds were healed, and his legs became fully restored. And for the first time since the Witch's camp, Aragorn was whole again.

* * *

A/N: All words marked in italics are either directly or indirectly from The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (movie).


	10. Chapter 10: Aslan

Edmund went to be with his siblings, and Aragorn took a chance at standing. His legs were completely healed, and he had no problems.

Legolas grasped his friend's shoulder. "It is great to have you back."

Aragorn laughed. "I never thought to see you here! But I am more than thankful for my friend to be at my side."

"I would like to talk with you, Aragorn," said Aslan, "Follow me."

Aragorn and Legolas left the tent together, but before they parted ways, Legolas said, "I will be with the children practicing archery! Come join me later and you can teach them to properly sword fight!" He left with a twinkle in his eye.

As Aragorn and Aslan walked, the man couldn't help but wonder at the feeling that he somehow knew Aslan. It was like the lion was familiar to him, although before today they had never met.

"I must thank you for what you did back at the healer's tent. I did not expect anything from you. I am in your debt." Aragorn said.

Aslan stopped and sat. "You deserved it, from what you did for Edmund. Besides, you have many heights to rise to yourself, beyond Narnia. Darkness and despair are before you in your own land. Will you rise, or will you fall, Elessar?" The lion looked at him with knowing eyes.

Aragorn thought back to his own people, struggling to even survive. His whole life had been helping them, as well as fighting back against the enemy. And yet still Sauron's power grew, and darkness seemed to be availing. Yet not while hope still remained. Hope that was symbolized on the very necklace he wore; hope that the free peoples of Middle-Earth had. The Ring had yet to be found. Even in the total blackness of night, a star will still shine.

He looked to Aslan, his resolve firm once more. "I am named after hope, for I am called Estel. I will not forsake that hope."

"Indeed you are, Aragorn." Aslan said softly. He turned to walk back down the hill.

"Wait," called Aragorn. "You know me, and Legolas seems to know you. But I do not. How is it so?"

Aslan turned back to the man. "You know me, child. I go by many names." The lion then continued down the path.

Aragorn watched Aslan walk away, and he knew who he was. Eru Ilúvatar.

* * *

Aragorn walked over to the practice field, where Peter and Edmund where sword fighting on horses, and Susan and Lucy were practicing with a bow and knife, respectively. Legolas was teaching Susan the finer points of archery, and she seemed to have picked up on it extremely well.

"Strider!" Lucy called. "Come show me how to throw this knife!" She waved it in the air for emphasis.

He laughed. "I will, Lucy. And then I shall teach your brothers how to properly swordfight!" Peter and Edmund immediately looked embarrassed, though in reality Aragorn thought their swordplay was rather good for the short amount of time they've had.

Aragorn and Legolas began to teach the children, and they flourished under their direction. Susan began actually hitting bull's-eyes consistently, and Lucy was excellent at knife throwing. Peter and Edmund learned how to properly fight off horseback, as well as on foot. They also learned many sword moves that would need in combat.

After many hours, Susan exclaimed, "I'm famished! How about a nice picnic?" All agreed enthusiastically to her idea.

A sheet was laid out on the grass, and meats, cheeses, and breads provided. The Pevensie's and the two from Middle-Earth sat down to enjoy the meal.

Peter pointed to Legolas and Aragorn. "So you too seem to have known each other for a long time?"

"Indeed," answered Legolas, "I've known him since he was a wee child!" Aragorn smiled and shook his head at the jest.

The children laughed as well and Edmund asked, "Well really, how long have you known each other?"

"Nearly sixty years." Aragorn answered.

Susan looked disbelieving at Aragorn. "You are not even that old! How is that possible?"

"Do not let looks deceive you," said Aragorn, "For I am now seventy years of age. The blood of Númenor runs through my veins, and I will live to be twice the age of men. But do not let the elf deceive you either, for elves are immortal and Legolas is nearing his 1,783rd birthday."

Legolas shook his head. "No, mellon nin, it will be my 1,785th birthday." He smiled.

Exclamations of wonder came from the Pevensie's. Edmund scratched his head. "I really didn't imagine elves to be like you."

"Enough about us!" said Aragorn. "Tell me more about you and your family."

The mirth died and the children looked sad for a moment. "Well, father is off at war. We have not seen him in two years," Peter explained.

Susan continued, "Our whole country is at war, and mother sent us off to the country so we could be safe. But now it seems we are just in another war instead."

"I am sorry," said Aragorn, "I did not know. Indeed dark times are all around us for even back home we face inevitable war. But enough of that. Now is the time for merry-making and rejoicing of our union, even if it is short."

The group continued to exchange stories, often funny ones to lighten the mood. Peter would tell of pranks he played on Edmund, or Legolas would tell of a humorous adventure he and Aragorn went on. Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Mr. Beaver.

"Oh! Good to see you two back, Edmund. Strider. But I have some very bad news indeed. The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here!" he said hurriedly.

"What for?" exclaimed Peter.

"_Nobody knows. But Aslan has agreed to meet her on condition that she comes without her wand._" Mr. Beaver hurried off.

The group stood, forgetting their lunch. They began to apprehensively walk toward Aslan's tent. Aragorn stopped them for a moment. "Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund. Stay by me and Legolas at all costs. Especially you." He looked at Edmund. The Pevensie's nodded, no argument was countered.

The group came to the side and back a little ways of where Aslan stood, just as the Witch's dark procession filed in. Legolas and Aragorn stood on either side of the Pevensie's, though Aragorn stood next to Edmund.

The Witch sat on a bier carried by four cyclops. Minotours followed her. She looked at Edmund, and then to Aragorn. If she was surprised to see him alive and standing, she did not show it. The procession stopped in front of Aslan, and the bier was lowered. The Witch stood, and spoke.

"_You have a traitor in your midst, and every traitor belongs to me._"

* * *

A/N: All words marked in italics are either directly or indirectly from The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (movie).


	11. Chapter 11: Desperate Measures

The Witch looked at Edmund, then back at Aslan. "_Have you forgotten the deep magic_?"

"_Do not cite the law to me, Witch. I was there when it was written_." Aslan growled.

"_Then you know that if I do not have the blood as the Law states, all Narnia will perish! You dare not refuse me!"_ She raised her arms in dramatic effect.

Aslan sighed. "What you say is true." At his words the crowd began to gasp and murmur. Edmund's face paled.

"_Enough,"_ said the lion. He turned to the Witch. "_I will talk with you alone_." The Witch and Aslan disappeared into his tent.

The Pevensie children looked at each other nervously, and even Aragorn couldn't help but share a worried look with Legolas. What was to become of Edmund? Aragorn didn't think that Aslan would just give up Edmund so easily. Not after everything they had gone through.

The wait seemed long, and many sat on the ground, waiting for the news. Edmund pulled grass numbly. Aragorn asked if Legolas could hear anything, but the elf only shook his head no. Finally the Witch and Aslan exited the tent. Jadis gave one hard look at Edmund, but turned away.

"_The Witch has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam_." Aslan announced. Immediately cheering and hugging took place, while the Witch took her seat on the bier.

"_How do I know that this promise will be kept_?" she asked. Silence ensued. Aslan looked at her, and then let out a deafening roar. Quickly the Witch left, and the audience cheered. Only Lucy noticed the lion sadly go back into his tent.

* * *

Sometime later Aragorn was summoned to Aslan's tent. He entered, and noticed the lion looked forlorn. Aslan's tail twitched back and forth, like a housecat's. He waited for the lion to speak.

"The time has come where I will have to be away for a little while." Aslan said. Aragorn looked questioningly at him. "I cannot answer your question, Aragorn. For none but I shall know what tonight holds."

Aslan sighed. "The army will have to go on without me. You all must still face battle. The Pevensie's are destined to become the rulers of this land, and must lead the army. But they need help, especially Peter. He is bold, yet still has much to learn. You must aid him."

Aragorn nodded. "I am no leader, but I will do my best."

Aslan shook his furry mane in annoyance. "Of course you are. You lead your people now through darkness, and will lead many more through the rest of your life. You were born a leader." He smiled. "Think of it as encouragement."

Aragorn bowed and left, many thoughts going through his head.

Night fell, and the camp slept. A lone lion walked silently through the darkness, his heart heavy. Only two girls noticed his passage, and then they were gone.

* * *

Peter, Edmund, and Aragorn were all asleep in a tent. Legolas' bed was empty, for elves love to sleep out with the stars. A quiet breeze flowed into their tent, bringing with it the petals of a nymph. One brushed against Peter's cheek, which startled him awake, and in turn startled Aragorn and Edmund. Aragorn drew his knife.

The petals formed a figure, and a voice came from it. "_Do not be afraid, for I bring sad tidings from your sisters."_

* * *

Aslan was dead. None could believe it. Not only that, but the Witch's army was on the move. Jadis planned to attack, and soon.

Legolas, Aragorn, Edmund, Peter, and Oreius all stood around a map of Narnia. Markers stated where they were and where the Witch's army was last seen.

"What are we to do now?" asked Peter.

"We go to war!" stated Oreius.

"Aslan wanted you to lead the army, Peter." Aragorn said quietly.

Peter shook his head. "But I'm no leader! I can't do this. You are more suited for this."

Aragorn grasped Peter by the shoulders. "Yes, you can. You have help. You were destined to lead Narnia, Peter. Not me. I, as well as Legolas, stand behind you. We will not let you falter."

"I'll follow you too, Pete," said Edmund. Oreius pledged himself as well. "What are your orders?"

Peter looked at the map, his resolve renewed. "Let's make battle plans."

* * *

Peter, clad in armor and astride a white unicorn, led Aslan's army forward. They were headed toward a large vast plain near the fords of Beruna. The Witch's army was close, and he didn't doubt they would be seeing each other very soon. Aragorn rode next to him. They topped some cliffs that looked down on the plain.

Peter turned to Oreius. "We will leave the archer unit here and continue down. I want Edmund in charge of the archers. Legolas, will you accompany them?"

Legolas nodded. "It will be an honor."

Edmund led the archers back to more suitable positions, while the rest of the army continued forward. The army settled at the bottom of the cliff, and waited.

An eagle who had been scouting from the skies swooped down and landed before Peter. "They're coming, your Highness!" It wasn't long before Jadis' army became visible, with the Witch herself leading them. They slowly moved forward into view.

Peter frowned at the largeness of Jadis' army and turned to Aragorn. "There are only five thousand of us. Is there any hope of us winning?"

Aragorn did not turn toward Peter, but kept his gaze on the enemy. "There is always hope."

Jadis' army came closer, and then stopped. For a few long seconds, both armies held their ground. Then the White Witch and her minions plunged forward, racing to meet their adversaries.

Peter drew his sword. "_For Narnia, and for ASLAN_!" he yelled, and the cry was taken up by every soldier as swords were drawn and arrows nocked. The foot soldiers and cavalry charged forward, certain they were meeting their deaths. But none would rather trade death for continued oppression under the White Witch.

Bodies and swords clashed and the Battle for Narnia began.

* * *

A/N: All words marked in italics are either directly or indirectly from The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (movie).


	12. Chapter 12: Battle Cries

Up at the top of the cliff, Edmund directed the archers, and Legolas shot many enemies with his arrows. Legolas' arrows were straight and true to their mark, as elves excel at archery. Edmund soon spotted movement from beyond where the Witch waited.

"Legolas! She is sending in her infantry. Prepare the flaming arrow!" Edmund yelled.

Legolas looked to see that what Edmund said was true. He looked to the sky, and the phoenix was flying above, waiting for his signal. Legolas grabbed an arrow that had been previously dipped in tar, and thrust it into a fire. He nocked the now flaming arrow, and let it fly.

The arrow just barely grazed the bird, and the phoenix burst into its own flames. The phoenix then swept across the battlefield in front of the marching infantry, and created a wall of fire. The archers cheered.

But their joy was short lived. The Witch drove her chariot through the fire, and with a burst of ice, extinguished it. Her army continued forward.

Peter looked on with shock. "There's too few of us out here! We can't fight out in the open like this."

Aragorn, who had managed to stay close to Peter, nodded grimly. "You are right. We must retreat back to the rocks, where there is some cover. There we might gain an advantage."

Peter signaled the retreat and Aslan's army ran for the rocks. Aragorn looked back as he fled and saw the Witch fighting some soldiers who weren't as fast. She touched them with her wand and they turned to stone. All around her, stone statues began to increase in number. The White Witch seemed untouchable.

The rocks offered safety for a short time, but soon everything turned to chaos. The archers above were even forced to turn to their swords. Legolas soon ran out of arrows and drew his long knives. Aragorn was separated from Peter, as well as his mount, a nice talking mare named Ares. He later spied her; she was dead.

Valiantly Aslan's troops fought on amidst the confusion. Everywhere one turned there was more of Jadis' army. It began to look hopeless.

Edmund fought one on one combat with a wolf, and managed to slay it. He looked around for more enemies, but instead saw his brother in the distance fighting off a couple of ogres. Beyond Peter was the White Witch, closing in on him. He looked around desperately. Legolas was nowhere to be seen.

Edmund knew there was only one thing he could do. He raced toward Peter, dodging friend and foe alike. Jadis' wand stretched out to touch Peter… and with one fell stroke, Edmund's sword clove the wand in two. Edmund stumbled to the ground, and the Witch screamed, enraged. She raised the jagged half of the wand, and struck Edmund in the middle with it. Edmund suddenly lay still.

"NO!" Peter screamed, and rushed the Witch. She met him with a sword of her own, and the two clashed furiously.

Aragorn was fighting when above the din of battle he heard Peter's distressed voice. He turned around to the direction of the sound and saw through the rocks a horrible sight. Edmund's still form, and Peter fighting the Witch. In that moment, Peter slipped, and barely deflected the Witch's blow with his shield. Aragorn knew that he must get over to him.

He looked for Legolas, and saw him far away, fighting a goblin. Legolas was too far away to aid him quickly, but Aragorn screamed his name anyways. He would come when he could.

Aragorn ran towards Peter, and saw the boy get knocked down and pinned to the ground. The Witch prepared for a killing blow. Aragorn was afraid that he could not get there in time.

Suddenly, a deafening and triumphant roar pierced the air. All looked up to see Aslan at the cliff, with Susan, Lucy, and hundreds more Narnians! Hope had been rekindled!

Aragorn used the distraction to get to the Witch before she killed Peter. She saw him coming, however, and met his strike with a parry. They fought furiously, neither one gaining the advantage over the other. Slowly, however, Aragorn started to drive her back. Perhaps it was because she saw her troops, fleeing before Aslan and his terror. Or perhaps she knew she would not see the end of this day, and all resolve left her.

With a quick move, Aragorn knocked the sword out of her hand, and Jadis was defenseless. He put his sword to her neck, but did not kill.

"Why don't you kill me?" she sneered, but her face changed to horror. The shadow of a lion enveloped the Witch.

"Because the kill is not mine for the taking," said Aragorn. He released her, and walked away, letting Aslan take care of the Witch once and for all.

The ranger rushed back to where Edmund and Peter were. Susan and Lucy were already with them, Susan having freed Peter from the sword that kept him pinned to the ground. Legolas also was arriving to the scene.

Lucy was crying over her fallen brother. Legolas looked to Aragorn. "He still breathes, but I do not know how much longer he has to live."

Aragorn shook his head, his expression grim. With one hand he grasped Edmund's shoulder, and with the other the protruding shards of the wand. In one movement, he removed the wand. Edmund's eyes grew wide in pain, and his mouth formed a soundless scream.

Susan suddenly remembered. "Lucy! Your vial!" Hope came to them and she brought out her vial, and laid one drop on Edmund's tongue. For a long moment, nothing happened. Edmund's breathing started to shallow, and Aragorn feared all was lost. But then the breathing evened, and Edmund opened his eyes and smiled. He would live.

Aslan approached, his mouth and mane bloodied. "Lucy, there are many others wounded and in need of your care."

Lucy nodded, and immediately left to go find others. Legolas turned to Aragorn. "Come, we can help the wounded as well. The elvish healing arts should help those who were restored by Lucy feel rested and not battle weary."

And they went out, following Lucy, who used her vial to heal the wounded. Legolas and Aragorn helped give rest to the troops, and Aslan used his breath to free those from their stony graves.

Many had lost their lives, but Narnia was free once more.


	13. Chapter 13: Peace Has Come

A couple of weeks passed, and all Narnia was in preparation for the crowning of their soon to be Kings and Queens. The day had come, and many were gathered at Cair Paravel. Aragorn and Legolas were among them, clad in fine garments the Narnians had given them.

At the forefront of the large room were four ornate thrones. On a table to the side lay four crowns of varying sizes. Mr. Tumnus stood by them, having been chosen to deliver the crowns.

The four children entered, dressed in rich robes. They walked down the aisle to their thrones, and sat down, eldest to youngest. Mr. Tumnus took the crowns to each one as Aslan announced:

"_To the Eastern Sea I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. To the Western Wood, King Edmund the Just. To the radiant Southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear Northern sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent. May you rule long, Kings and Queens of Narnia, and may your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens_."

Everyone cheered and the festivities commenced in celebrating their new royalty.

Aragorn and Legolas congratulated the four. "You look wonderful, just like I imagined Kings and Queens of Narnia to look," said Legolas.

"It all feels a bit surreal," admitted Edmund.

"Do you care to dance?" Susan asked Legolas. Legolas blushed. "I am afraid I cannot, milady. For it is almost time we went home."

Lucy frowned. "How very sad. I hoped you would stay longer!"

"Indeed, Queen Lucy. But Aslan has told us it is near time to leave. We are to follow him back to the lamppost, come dusk," Aragorn said. Lucy looked sadly to the sky, for the sun was almost setting.

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Peter.

"I hope so, if the fates allow," said Aragorn.

Legolas smiled sadly. "It seems our time here has been cut short. I pray we will meet again in happier times, whether it be here in Narnia, or elsewhere. Aragorn, I fear it is time to leave."

They looked from the balcony where they stood, to see Aslan, waiting on the beach with two horses.

Lucy suddenly hugged Aragorn, tears in her eyes. "We're gunna miss you Strider! And you too, Legolas. I have never met a nicer elf than you." Legolas smiled at the compliment. Lucy looked back to Aragorn. "And I hope you and your lady friend will get together again."

Aragorn chuckled, though his eyes were full of longing. "I wish that as well."

They said their final goodbyes, and then left to meet Aslan on the beach. Aslan greeted them, and then introduced the horses. "They have graciously agreed to take you back," he explained.

They turned west, and started their long journey back to the door.

* * *

They reached the lamppost three days later. Here, the horses left them, and only Aragorn, Legolas, and Aslan remained. The three walked a little farther, until a door set between two trees was just barely visible.

"Here we must part ways, dear children," Aslan said. "Remember your time here, and the lessons you learned. I have some last parting words for you both."

Aslan turned to Legolas. "Stay true to you friends, ellon. But friendship can come from unlikely places. Do not turn a blind eye to it."

He then addressed Aragorn. "Remember who you are. Remember the hope you carry. Do not lose sight of it."

"It is now my time to go. Farewell, children." Aslan disappeared into the forest.

The two friends looked at each other, and then walked through the door, pondering the words of Aslan.

* * *

Once again they found themselves back in Middle-Earth. They were clad in their old clothes, which they needed since it was still winter here. Legolas looked to the sun.

"Look!" he exclaimed. "It is still the same time as when we left."

"Indeed," said Aragorn, "It is well that it is so, for if we had been gone as long as the time spent in Narnia, there would be many people looking for us by now."

Legolas laughed. "Well, I suppose we should continue our wolf hunt? However trivial it may seem compared to what we just went through."

"Yes, yes. It is a necessary chore we must do."

They started walking, looking for recent wolf tracks. "Do you think we will ever see the Pevensie's again?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn paused and looked to the distant horizon, as if seeking some vision. "I do not know. But if we are to meet again, I do not think it shall be for many a year."

The two spoke no further and instead continued their search.

**Epilogue**

Aragorn and Legolas searched and found the source of the wolf attacks, a large den a few leagues from Fornost. The two sent back for help from the Dúnedain, and they successfully eliminated the wolves. The wolves were afraid once more of humans, and did not bother the northern settlements again for many decades.

Legolas went back to his home in Mirkwood, and Aragorn continued to roam the wild. It wasn't until several years later that a certain wizard enlisted Aragorn's aid to find Gollum…..

The Pevensie's ruled Narnia for many years, and Narnia knew peace. However, by chance, they found the long forgotten lamppost, and then the wardrobe. The Pevensie's went back to their home in England, wondering if they would ever see Narnia again. One day their dreaded cousin Eustace came for a visit…

**The End**

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I don't like the end chapter, but I didn't want to write it, either. I don't like the end of stories! :( Maybe one day they will all meet again? hmmmm... And one other thing: Thanks to EVERYONE who sent reviews! Very much appreciated! :)

A/N: All words marked in italics are either directly or indirectly from The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (movie).

A/N: "ellon" is elvish for "male elf".


End file.
